evefandomcom-20200223-history
Amarr Ships
Starter * Impairor: 'The Impairor is the rookie ship for Amarr characters, and receives the typical 5% Capacitor need reduction for small energy turrets that most Amarr frigates get. Even so, it is still just a rookie ship and should be replaced immediately with a more capable ship. Shuttle * 'Amarr Shuttle: 'Shuttles are fast, cheap, and easy forms of transportation. They lack significant cargo space but are useful for carrying blueprints or other low-volume items. Other than appearances, they are all exactly the same. Tech I Frigates * 'Crucifier: Not only does this thing look wierd, it functions differently to other vessels. It can only mount two turrets, and has less armor and shielding than the Punisher and Inquisitor. It has several medium slots, however, so this is more of a support/Electronic Warfare vessel. As a new player, I recommend ignoring this ship until you're more experienced in the game, it's a specialized ship. * Executioner: This ship has only moderate defenses compared to the Punisher, and two turret hardpoints. However, it's the fastest Amarr frigate, and it's very handy in a fight at lower levels. It's also very cheap, so grab this before you can afford a Punisher. Being the fastest frigate of all races and entering warp very quickly, an executioner equipped with a MWD is a nice ship for traveling as well. * Magnate The Magnate is sort of a designer type of frigate if you want to classify it as that. It is not much in the standards of its frigate relatives but it is fast never the less. It makes up for speed where it lacks firepower. * Punisher: The Punisher has thick armor, good shields, and three turret hardpoints. It's not the fastest ship, but makes up for that with its ferocious fighting abilities. It's also fairly expensive and requires Amarr Frigate III, so get another fighter first and save up for this. Although it's a great fighter and has a low cargo hold, the Punisher has three turret hardpoints. If you have the right equipment and enough of the right skills, it's possible to mount three mining lasers. It's only recommended to do this if you have a friend with a big ship for hauling, or you are container mining, because the ship has a very small cargo hold and no drone space. * Inquisitor: The Inquisitor is a good fighter, but does so differently than the Punisher. It has three missle hardpoints, so if you prefer missles to turrets, than this is a better choice. * Tormentor: The Tormentor is the one and only general Amarr miner. It has a big cargo bay, can mount two mining lasers, and can expand its cargo reasonably. It also has a moderate drone bay for mining drones, or combat drones to protect you while you mine. The Tormentor makes an average fighting vessel, should you need to rearm it for a mission. It's also extremely cheap, so if you're an Amarr miner you can get a good ship pretty quickly. Tech I Destroyers * Coercer This ship is amongst the small war-horses of the fleet. It can carry considerable amount of firepower for its size. It is pretty agile as well making it a good moving beam platform of sorts while it is out in the open. It is not ideal for close range combat, but it makes up for its range with its bonuses to its Energy Turrets. Tech I Cruisers * Augoror: Bit of a black sheep, the Augoror is usually overlooked over the other Amarr cruisers. It has fairly good armor due to the hitpoint bonus, but it is best served as a gang support ship, with it's Energy Emission bonuses. * Arbitrator: The Arbitrator is somewhat similar to the Dominix in the fact that it goes very well with drones and nosferatu. However, it's more specalized in using tracking disruptors, due to the 5% effectivness bonus. With drone bonuses for HP, Damage and mining, it also makes an unlikely mining boat too. * Maller: The Maller is the best tank cruiser in the galaxy, with 1500 armor, +5% resistances per level, and 6 lowslots. It also has 6 highslots to aid in damage and 3 midslots to warp scramble/web the target. * Omen: The gank cruiser for Amarrians, with laser damage bonuses, the Omen was made to shoot. Tech I Battlecruisers * Prophecy: The Prophecy is a much maligned battlecruiser, as it performs moderately well, but the Harbinger does everything better. With armor resist bonuses, the tank is acceptable, but the whole layout of the ship makes it fairly inflexible. * Harbinger: An admirable ship that can be set up for tank or gank, the Harbinger has the edge on it's smaller sibling with an extra high slot and extra mid slot, thus adding to flexibility. The bonuses for these 2 ships seem to have mixed up in the Amarr factory, as the Prophecy would serve better with Damage bonus, and the Harbinger a tanking bonus. Tech I Battleships * Abaddon * Apocalypse * Armageddon Tech I Industrials * Bestower: The whale as it is commonly known, makes a cheap hauler and is frequently seen in the Empire. * Sigil: Considered to be one of the fastest Industrial ships in the game thanks to a high base speed and five low-power slots. Tech II Frigates Assault Ships * Retribution: The gank frigate for the Amarrians, the Retribution can take out much larger ships than itself, fitted with lasers to optimise the bonuses. * Vengeance: The Vengeance is a flexible platform, with room for either missiles or lasers but best utilized with Rocket launchers due to the new bonus. Typically used as a 'Point' ship for tackling larger ships in PvP gang warfare. Covert Ops * Anathema * Purifier Electronic Attack Ship * Sentinel: The Sentinel is possibly the most lethal electronic attack ship. It has an unusually large drone bay (60m3) and bonuses to nos/neut drain amount and range as well as bonuses for tracking disruptors and capacitor recharge time. The Sentinel can leave a ship dead in space without capacitor, thus making an active-tanked ship vulnerable to a Sentinel and its drones. A very skill-intensive ship, but also very viable for soloing. Interceptors * Crusader:The Crusader is a small fast ship that utilises its speed rather than taking the brunt of the damage on its shields and/or armour. The bonus that it gains from Amarr Frigate and interceptor skill greatly reduces the power used by its lasers and reduces its signature radius (making it harder to hit). It isnt very powerful against frigates as small guns can hit it, even at its top speed of about 600mps, though medium and large guns cannot hit it, due to its speed. One of the fastest ships in the game, but like all interceptors it is only at its maximum potential in large groups attacking cruiser sized ships or larger. * Malediction Tech II Destroyers Interdictor * Heretic Tech II Cruisers Combat Recon * Curse Force Recon * Pilgrim Heavy Assault * Sacrilege * Zealot Heavy Interdictor * Devoter Logistics * Guardian Tech II Battlecruisers Field Command Ship * Absolution Fleet Command Ship * Damnation Tech II Battleships Black Ops * Redeemer Marauder * Paladin Tech II Industrials Transports * Impel: * Prorator: Capital Ships Carrier * Archon Dreadnaught * Revelation Freighter * Providence Jump Freighters * Ark Super Capital Ships Supercarrier * Aeon Titan * Avatar Amarr Navy Ships Imperial Navy Frigate * Imperial Navy Slicer Amarr Navy Cruisers * Augoror Navy Issue * Omen Navy Issue Amarr Navy Battleships * Apocalypse Navy Issue * Apocalypse Imperial Issue * Armageddon Imperial Issue Category:Ships Category:Amarr Ships